An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display, also known as organic electroluminescent display, is a sort of newly developed flat panel display devices, which can be widely applied due to its simple manufacture process, low costs and energy consumption, high brightness, wide range of working temperature, lightweight and quick response, along with advantages such as easy realization of a color display and a large screen display, easy match with an integrated circuit driver, and a flexible display.
A carrier fluctuation goes considerable with a size of a semiconductor material turning from a bulk phase to a critical dimension (1 nm˜20 nm), movement will be restricted, which leads to an increase in kinetic energy, a corresponding electronic structure turns from an energy level structure of a bulk phase continuity to a discontinuity of quasi fission, the phenomenon is called a quantum size effect. Common semiconductor nanoparticles, or quantum dots (DQs), mainly are elements in II-VI, III-V and IV-VI groups. The sorts of DQs all obey the quantum size effect, whose properties are changed with various sizes in order, such as absorption and emission waves alter with different sizes. Therefore, a semiconductor quantum dot is critical in fields such as lighting and display.
A quantum dot light-emitting material has advantages of focused spectrum and high color purity, in recent years, a light-emitting display employing a quantum dot material as a main part has been reported multiple times, efficiency of a quantum dot light-emitting diode (QLED) device with a quantum dot material as a light-emitting layer is 20% at present, which can be increased significantly with development in design of the device structure and the manufacture process, the QLED technique is regarded as a newer generation of display technique compared with the OLED display technique. At present, in a conventional process manufacturing a QLED device, a prepared high quality quantum dot material can be dissolved in a solvent to prepare a quantum dot thin film in a form of solution cast, as specific characteristics of a size and the surface property of a quantum dot material, methods of forming a film are regularly not ideal, which can reduce the efficiency of the device directly.